Kurthnaga
Kurthnaga (クルトナーガ, Kurutonāga?) is the prince of Goldoa and Dheginsea's youngest child. Despite his young appearance, he is, possibly, over several centuries old. Personality Kurthnaga is a soft-spoken, well-mannered and a shy character. He is also seemingly gentle, and became frightened after seeing blood on Ike's sword. Character History Path of Radiance Ike's group meets him first in Path of Radiance while stranded in Goldoa. He assists the mercenaries by freeing the ship and sending them on their way. He is the first dragon to change the mercenaries' minds about the dragons. His kind character convinced them that dragons were actually a great species. Radiant Dawn In Radiant Dawn, he leaves Goldoa, along with Ena, to stop the war between Begnion and the laguz, and to find his sister. He first appears in Daein, as a pilgrim named Kurth who has been detained by the Begnion Occupational Army. Micaiah also calls him Kurth when he meets her outside of her Daein Base. He becomes Goldoa's new king following Dheginsea's death in the Tower of Guidance at the end of the game and helps to foster peace between the nations. He finally opens Goldoa to the rest of the continent, so that everyone can thrive in peace and Ashunera can come back to Tellius. It is revealed in Part IV Chapter 1 that he is a hemophobic (fear of blood.) This is largely shown in chapter 4-1, where he refuses to fight, and cowers from Ike when he sees blood on his sword. After the death of Dheginsea he gains the ability Formshift,as he becomes king of Goldoa after Dheginsea's death, since all other laguz rulers are able to use Formshift. When this happens, it would be smart to remove Wildheart from him if he has the ability on him. In the end, he is the only person besides Almedha to know the truth about her son. Character Data Recruitment *Part 4: Endgame: Automatically from Base, available in Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ ◎=Forced　○=Available Starting Stats |Dragon Prince ↓ Black Dragon |Water |20 |55 |15 ↓ 30 |7 ↓ 14 |8 ↓ 16 |10 ↓ 20 |21 |15 ↓ 30 |15 ↓ 30 |7 ↓ 17 |12 ↓ 42 |6 ↓ 5 |Strike - A |Night Tide Shove Formshift* |Black Breath Elixir Olivi Grass *After Part 4: Endgame Area3. Growth Rates |95% |45% |15% |20% |35% |60% |25% |40% Biorhythm Bond support *Dheginsea:10% Epilogue Young Dragon Prince (若き竜王, Young Dragon King in the Japanese version) Kurthnaga spents his days arbitrating conflicts between nations, guarding the peace so many had died for. Death Quotes Kurthnaga: Ugh... Gh... Im-impossible! I wasn't... This can't... Guh... ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kurthnaga: Ugh... Ike: Prince Kurthnaga! Don't be a fool! Stay back! Kurthnaga: I... I'm sorry... I thought I could... ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kurthnaga: I am... King Deghinsea's heir! I cannot die! I have to return home... I must survive... No matter the cost... Trivia *It's debated which laguz with formshift, Naesala or Kurthnaga, is the worst. However, any laguz with formshift is a force to be reckoned with. With his stat gains and the 20 levels he can go through, his stats can be especially high, especially when considering that when a laguz shifts forms, all stats except HP and Luck completely double. The challenge is in getting him through these 20 levels. *Kurthnaga's name is a combination of the names of recurring character Naga and the Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu NPC Kurth. *During A Faint Light, when Kurthnaga is given the Pilgrim class, his stats page states he is a beorc.A Faint Light *In Kurthnaga's Radiant Dawn Portrait, he is shown carrying a dagger, which he has never used during the game. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 10 Kurthnaga Portrait.png Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz